Summer With Viktor Krum
by Devilzzz
Summary: Epilogue posted!!!... r/r if you want. Hermione Granger's romantic summer turns out to be jealousy risings,new love, and death.
1. We'll Always Remember Victoria

Hermoine put the wand to her chest. She knew what she was doing, and she had to do it fast before Harry caught her. Tommorrow was supposed to be a trip to Hogwarts, But Hermoine had been through enough with Krum. She pointed at her chest and whispered "Avada Ke.." she started, remembering the summer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Viktor!" Hermoine cried as she got out of her parent's car. "Bye mum..Bye father" and she kissed them both, as she went to the porch of Krum's porch and hugged Viktor.  
  
He gave her a tour around the house, and then Hermoine heard a female voice. Her heart sank as a beautiful blonde haired grey eyed girl came in and gave Hermoine's hand a shake.  
  
"Vello. Im zee Veronizca" said the beautiful creature. "Oh? Im hermoine" said Hermoine softly staring at Viktor's eyes. Viktor helped Hermoine unpack upstairs while Hermoine shot him "Zee Dirty Vooks"  
  
"Vook, Zee iz zee babyzitter" said Viktor defensevly. Hermoine smiled a bit and kissed him on the cheek. Viktor kissed Hermoine on the lips. Hermoine blushed. Her first kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Hermoine stopped the death curse, she thought, my first kiss but last. And she pointed the wand to her chest.  
  
Summer with Viktor didn't last long. Just read the story and you'll see what im saying.  
  
Hermoine brushed her hair, her smile wider than Christmas. Viktor was so friendly and strong, unlike Ron. Hermoine did have a bit of a crush on Harry though, but now she loved Viktor, and only him.  
  
Suddenly, she felt someone take off her hairband. She turned around, giggiling when she saw it was Krum. "Getting Veady for bed?" he asked, with struggiling english. Hermoine laughed. She thought Viktor's accent was cute.  
  
Suddenly, Victoria came in. "Hey Vick.Im leaving" and she hugged Viktor and gave Hermoine a dirty look. Hermoine returned it with a cold goodbye. Victoria left and Hermoine cursed under her breath.  
  
"Don't worry about her..Its you I vove" and he kissed her cheek. She smiled. She thought it would be a romantic summer. She was wrong.  
  
The next day, Viktor and Hermoine were having pancakes made by Victoria. When Vicktor had come to the table, Victoria had kissed his forhead giving Hermoine a smirk. As Viktor gobbled down his breakfast, Victoria rubbed his stomach and Viktor laughed because he was tickilish.  
  
Hermoine was furious and said "You know Victoria...thats not a good way to digest food" she said it so softly only Victoria could hear her. Victoria gave her a smirk as she said "Viktor seems to like it"  
  
As Victoria went upstairs to get ready for a party, Hermoine stomped upstairs angry. Victoria looked smug. Viktor stood in Hermoine's doorway, trying to explain. But Hermoine said "Viktor..just promise me something"  
  
Viktor looked up and said "Yes?" Hermoine looked at him straight in the eye and said "Don't fall in love with her" and she slammed the door in his face and cried when she heard Viktor mutter "I make no promises"  
  
That night, Hermoine forced herself not to eat anything. She had grown thinner and the more she didn't eat, the more Victoria flirted with Viktor. She lay on the bed and had a dream. A song was playing in the backround. Everything was misty and then she saw a person with a scar.  
  
Thats how the rest of the dream was, this beautiful song was playing and it went like "Walking Past, Faces past" and Hermoine's favorite part of the song was "I need you, I miss you"  
  
She woke up, holding her body tightly. The song she heard never left her mind. It was so beautiful and she wondered what the name was. She sat on her bed shivering. Then she heard someone walking slowly to her....  
  
It was Viktor. He struggled with english words but he managed to say the words "Im sorry" and held her tight. Hermoine's tears leaked but they leaked of sadness, for she knew Viktor loved Victoria..but what he did about that love was what led Hermoine to go to someone else.  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
  
  
The song was in her head every single night and she put the song together peice by peice. Victoria was still flirting with Viktor and Viktor kept trying to comfort Hermoine. But Hermoine was really mad at Victoria. Why did she do this?  
  
Thats what she wanted to find out. So Hermoine went into Victoria's guest room where she was in her pajamas reading. She looked up from her reading glasses and said "Yes?" looking Hermoine's unbrushed hair and stringy un maked up face.  
  
Hermoine whispered "Why do you have to get between Viktor from me?" Hermoine asked waiting for an answer. Victoria stared right through her and said "Do you know how it feels when you get zee babysitting job just to be with your boyfriend and you work hard two years...and he comes home from the Tournament saying we aren't right for each other!" she screamed with tears going down her cheeks.  
  
Hermoine's mouth was formed into an "o" and she was silent. "Get out" said Victoria still crying. Hermoine walked out of Victoria's room, crying herself.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Do you think Hermoine will like me? I hope she and Viktor are just friends  
  
-Bye  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hermoine arrived. She's so beautiful Vick can't take his hand of off her. Why does she have to come between us?  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hermoine came into talk to me yesterday and she actually accused ME of getting between them. I miss vick so much. Remember that song he used to sing to me? It's name was....  
  
"What do you think your doing!" cried Victoria, looking furiously at Hermoine who was holding her diary. Hermoine got up fast and put the diary on Victoria's bed and muttered "Gottago" and she ran out of the room.  
  
Victoria screamed after her. "Better mind your own buisness!" she screamed, and Hermoine heard Victoria slam the door. Hermoine had gone in her room, her heart beating...Victoria and Viktor belonged together...but how?  
  
Suddenly, she heard the song again. Her hair drifted and dreams floated onto her mind as she listened to the begining of the song:  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Things at the breakfast table was silent. Viktor tried to make conversation, but it was useless. Victoria didn't give Hermoine dirty looks, but she put on sad eyes.  
  
That day, Viktor invited them all to visit the lake. Then Hermoine remembered the dream and song. A boy with a scar...harry? Why would Harry be in her dream. She shuddered at the thought. Viktor turned to her making Victoria furious. "Are you cold?" he asked with a sweet smile.  
  
Hermoine took one look at Victoria's murder face and she shook her head and said "NO!!" just for measure. It surprised Viktor, but they went on walking down the lake when Hermoine heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hermoine!" and Hermoine turned around. It was Harry. "Be right back" Hermoine said to Viktor, and Harry and Hermoine hugged. Harry was slightly blushing and Hermoine thought of the kiss she gave him on the cheek in the end of 4th year.  
  
"Hows it going?" asked Harry smiling. Hermoine shrugged and motioned Harry to whisper.  
  
"That beauty..victoria? She used to be Viktor's girlfriend" Hermoine whispered turning her head toward Victoria. Harry looked at Victoria too and drooled. Hermoine hit him on the back of the head and asked "Why are you here anyway?" she said, looking at the Dursleys who were backing away from her. "Im Dudley's diet trainer and Im getting paid by going out on lakes and stuff"  
  
Hermoine giggled and remembered the dream. Why was Harry in it?  
  
If I could just see you....Tonight  
  
This time, only that small part of the song had been in Hermoine's dream. When she woke up, she cried. Why had she gotten between Victoria and Viktor? It was obvious they loved each other. Why didn't Victoria just leave Hermoine alone? Did she really have a crush on Harry?  
  
All these mixed feelings about everyone and herself lowered Hermoine's self esteem, making her cry. From the start, she had been the smartest girl in Hogwarts and people called her bossy,know-it-all and smarty pants. Now a guy who actually had physical feelings about her was being taken away from a beautiful creature named Victoria. Victoria was hardly a creature..Hermoine wondered if she was part veela.  
  
Hermoine wiped her tears away and knew she had to talk to somebody. But who was there for her? Hardly nobody. Ron and Harry were mostly her only friends besides Viktor. Hermoine searched her suitcase and found the yellow pages. She laughed, her mom had put it in just in case she forgot her own phone number. She searched the Yellow Pages and her finger stopped on one name: Dursley  
  
Hermoine picked up her phone and dialed the number. A man's voice growled "Hello?" and Hermoine panicked. Of course it was Mr.Vernon Dursley but what if he refused her to speak to Harry? She cleared her throat and said "Hello Mr.Dursley. I was wondering if I can speak to Mr.Potter." she said politley, her heart beating.  
  
"What MAKES you think there is a Mr.Potter here!" yelled Mr.Dursley onto the phone. Hermoine could almost feel the spit he threw from the other line. "Please sir, its very urgent, If I don't talk to him, His godfather may contact you" and she smiled as Mr.Dursley growled and called "Harrryyyy!!! Phone!"  
  
"Hullo?" asked a bewilered sound of Harry's voice. "Harry..." said Hermoine breathing hard. "Hermoine! Whats wrong? Uncle Vernon says its urgent...is it about Sirius?" he choked out. Hermoine laughed and said "No..Umm..I was ....I.." she was speechless. What would she say?  
  
Suddenly, from the other line, Harry said "Hullo? You there?" and Hermoine bluttered out "I miss you...Victoria's..." and Hermoine burst into a sob. Harry was silent and then said "Its ok Hermoine..calm downn.." he said in a soothing voice.  
  
Hermoine smiled and said "Harry, Victorria and Viktor has been together for 2 years...Im breaking up their..relationship" she struggled the words out, tears carried by. Harry said "Hermoine....I've never been ...i mean...that is to say....I never had a girlfriend..how ...should I know?" he said.  
  
Hermoine whispered "I miss you...Harry whats gonna happen to me and Viktor?" and Harry said "I gotta go Hermoine..I dont know..dont worry. I miss you too" and Hermoine cringed as she heard a click. He misses me too she thought dreamily.  
  
Hermoine woke up at her clock blinking 3:00 A.M. She hastily got up and smiled. She thought about Harry. She went to her suitcase and looked at the things she had not yet packed out yet. There was a photo album without the pictures moving, mind you. She turned to the first page, where Harry,Hermoine, Ron were standing outside of Hogesmades, smiling and leaning on each other. Ron had his cheek close next to Hermoine, But Hermoine had her eye and smile toward Harry and Harry had his head over her shoulder in a friendly way.  
  
Suddenly, Hermoine shook her head. Harry was just her friend, she thought sternly to herself. They couldn't be anymore than that could they? But then she remembered the kiss on the cheek that she had given him. Why had she given him yet? The time seemed right. After all, they were all best friends..  
  
and Harry didn't seem to like her that way. His eyes were set on Cho. Why would a guy ever like her anyway?  
  
She put the photo album away, but then a picture fell out. It was a picture of Harry and Hermoine, alone. They had one arm around each other, just as a friendly gesture...or was it? Hermoine drifted of to sleep, still holding the picture and listening to the song:  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever  
  
Think of me  
  
Hermoine woke up, still holding the picture. She saw Viktor looking down at her. He kissed her on the forhead and said "Good morning" and then he stared at the picture and said "Missing Varry?" and Hermoine shrugged and blushed. She got up and brushed her teeth, hiding the picture under her pillow. Viktor followed her and stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching as she brushed her teeth gently and brushed her hair. She came out and forced a smile as she went downstairs.  
  
She smelled bacon and french toast. Hermoine took a seat from the breakfast table, and Viktor took a seat across from her. Victoria sat next to Viktor, passing out bacon and toast and orange juice. She did not look at Hermoine. She had not been on friendly terms with Hermoine since she had read her diary and invaded her privacy. Viktor sensed the tension and started to make conversation, but Victoria soon left the breakfast table and stomped upstairs.  
  
Viktor excused himself and got up, following Victoria up the stairs. Hermoine's heart sank lower as she ate breakfast by herself and went upstairs only to see Hermes with a letter from Harry.  
  
Dear Hermoine,  
  
Sorry I wasn't much help on the telephone, but its odd. Hedwig woke me up just when the sun was rising from a letter from Viktor asking if there was anything between us...what's going on? Hope your alright. Don't let Victoria get to you.... Well Miss you,  
  
Harry  
  
Hermoine smiled as she lay in the bed, reading the letter over and over, holding it to her chest.  
  
Hermoine sighed deepily. She never felt this way before. Her stomach was hurting, she felt as if she was falling of a tall building, Just falling..falling. She had this funny feeling in her heart. It was like shock. If only she could see Harry now. If only...Hermoine got her quill and a peice of parchment and lay in her bed, thinking of stuff to write. What would she write? Then she just dipped her quill into the ink and began to write.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Oh Viktor's just being himself. I really miss you. Viktor's now with Victoria...Im so lonley in this house. I wish I was with you instead of him.  
  
I really miss you,  
  
Hermoine  
  
Hermoine gulped. How could she just write that? That she wished she was with Harry instead of Viktor? She put the parchment on the floor, and started writing something else. But she didn't notice that Hermes had the letter in her beak and she flew away. When Hermoine was done with the new letter, she gasped.  
  
"Hermes? Hermmes??" she asked and looked through the window. Sure enough, she saw a figure of an owl, carrying a letter. She felt depressed and she blushed as red as a tomato. Harry was actually going to read the letter! Now what would she do? It was done, and it couldn't be reversed. She sighed as she jumped on her bed, whimpering. She wished she was in Harry's arms right now. If I could fall into the sky the song drifted on and on, making Hermoine sleeping. She dozed off, hugging her pillow.  
  
Hermoine felt a bite in her finger. She opened her eyes to see Hermes with a letter in her mouth. Hermoine was nervous. What would Harry say? Would he reject her? Accept it? Do something more about it? Hermoine took the letter from Hermes and gave him an owl treat. She held the letter to her chest. She just couldn't open it. She wasn't ready yet. Sweat was dripping of her eyebrow and she heard a slight knock on her door. She hid the letter and was putting Hermes back to his cage when Viktor entered. He stared at her strangley, but sat on the corner of her bed. He was wearing a frown.  
  
"Victoria's told me that um...you've veen reavding herv diaryv?" Viktor said it, but it was formed into a question. Viktor stared deeply into Hermoine's eyes but Hermoine couldn't feel it. The funny feeling was gone, and Hermoine realized that there was absolutely no chemistry between them. She kept staring into his eyes but nothing happend. She felt nothing.  
  
Viktor looked at her and said "Is everyvthings alright?" he said raising one bushy eyebrow as Hermoine locked Hermes in her cage. Hermoine nodded and said "Viktor, You need to go now" Viktor opened his mouth to say something, but Hermoine got up from her bed and pushed him out of her room, slamming the door at his face. She locked the door and sighed and smiled as she remembered Harry's letter. She took the letter from her pillow and read:  
  
Dear Hermoine,  
  
I wish I was with you instead of the Dursleys...they're being worse then ever...especially since Dudley's on his diet...I really want to see you. I was wondering if we could meet somewhere sometime?  
  
Harry  
  
Yes thought Hermoine dreamily. Meet me me in my dreams forever.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'd love to meet you. I am going to hitchhike a ride to your house...find a way to get out of your house..I'll be waiting. Can't wait to see you,  
  
Hermoine  
  
Hermoine breathed in and out as she placed the note on Hermes's leg and Hermes flyed away, still carrying it. Hermoine wiggled around excitedly. She couldn't wait to see Harry. She wanted to take him everywhere, maybe they could even go to the library and talk. That was a quiet and sensible place she thought. She opened her suitcase, and searched her clothes. She finally chose a pink turtle neck and her best jeans. She put her hair in a headband and put pink glitter on her eyes, just slightly. She looked in the mirror. She looked casual. She smiled.  
  
She put on her pink heels, and carried her blue purse downstairs. Unfortunatly, Victoria and Viktor was there eating dinner. Victoria did not look up, but Viktor did. "Hey. Where are you going?" he asked curiously. Hermoine shrugged and said "Out" and before any of them could say anything, she went outside smelling the fresh air. She had her wand in her bag, just in case the dursleys got hesteric. She put her finger out and a cab stopped.  
  
"Where you of to, beautiful?" the old man asked kindly. "Privet ave please" and she held the letter in her arms, as the car ran it's engine and drove to her destiny.  
  
I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you....tonight  
  
Hermoine smiled as the driver dropped her off at the Dursley House. She payed him with muggle money and watched him drive away. She saw the Dursley house, but she did not see Harry. Suddenly, she heard someone's voice whisper "Psstt...hermoine..." and Hermoine jumped and looked at the right sight of the house. Harry was crouching down. He got up. Hermoine ran to him, almost pushing him over. She hugged him tightly. If I could just hold you tonight  
  
Hermoine didn't burst into tears, but she laughed of happiness. "Harry...c'mon lets go" she said, finally letting go of Harry and running away from the house. "Lets go to the library" Hermoine said eagerly. Harry looked disappointed, but he managed to say "Er..okay" and they walked down the street. They were side by side, but not touching each other. Cuz I need you...and I miss you  
  
Hermoine sighed, still hearing the song in her mind. Suddenly, she felt a tingle on her fingers. She didn't look down. Harry had put his hand into hers. She just smiled slightly getting closer to him as they walked and opened the door to the library. They found a table in the back of the room, completly hidden by stacks of books and shelves. They took seats and Hermoine smiled at Harry.  
  
"Harry, Victoria's meant to be with Viktor..I just know it.." she said looking into his shining green eyes. Harry nodded, and parted his lips, as his mouth got closer to Hermoine....Suddenly, Hermoine giggled. Harry raised an eyebrow as she took out a beeper. "Its vibrating" she explained. She pouted. "Its Viktor..hes worried..I gotta go Harry..but.." suddenly, she helped him up, and she put him against the wall, leaning her forhead on top of his. She whispered "See you at Hogwarts" and she walked out the door.  
  
On the ride to Viktor's house, she felt bad. She wanted to talk to Harry more. Now Hermoine was mad at Viktor. What gave him the right to ruin her day? She opened the door and Viktor answered. He hugged her and said "I wvas scared to veath" struggiling with the words. Hermoine shrugged and said "Where were you Herm-Own-Ninny? Bet it was with that Potter guy" now he had turned her mad. "Harry's not a guy, he's paid more attention to me then you Viktor!"  
  
And Hermoine stomped of off upstairs and she passed by Victoria's room, and Victoria was crying. Hermoine didn't care. She hoped Victoria cried more. Hermoine slammed the door and jumped on the bed crying. Why did Victoria and Viktor have to ruin her summer? She thought of Harry. I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight  
  
Hermoine sighed, still clutching his letter. Cuz I need you, And I miss you suddenly, Hermoine needed to go to the bathroom. She was walking to the kitchen....and then she stopped. Viktor was holding Victoria and kissing her. She froze. She breathed hard. She ran. She heard Viktor call "HERM-OWN- NINNY! Wait!" but she didn't wait. She had no money, but she would walk. Her body had no control over her heart. Her heart was leading her to somewhere else. She never looked back at Viktor's house..she didn't need him. She needed Harry.  
  
"A Thousand Miles"  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever  
  
Think of me  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your  
  
Precious memories  
  
'Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
And I, I  
  
Don't want to let you know  
  
I, I  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I, I  
  
Don't want to let this go  
  
I, I  
  
Don't....  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass us by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you...  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
If I could  
  
Just hold you  
  
Tonight  
  
As the song was playing, Hermoine was breathing hard, walking a thousand miles herself. She just had to get there. Tears dripped down her cheeks. Angry tears. Sweat was dripping from her clothes. How could Viktor cheat on her? How could Victoria kiss him? Why did this happen? She needed Harry right now, no matter what. She needed him now.  
  
She ran and ran, her shoes were breaking down. Her hair was stained with sweat, and everyone was staring at her as she passed through the crowds. She wish she could just disappear.  
  
Why did Viktor have to betray her? Suddenly, after two hours of running and breathing, she found the Dursleys House. She tried the knob, but it was closed. She backed away, and kicked the door open.  
  
"4 years at Olympic Camp finally paid off" she muttered under her breath. She went inside the house, and she saw the three Muggle Dursleys, backing away, Mr.Dursley had a baseball bat. Hermoine rolled her eyes, which realeased more tears, and she ran up to Harry's room.  
  
When Hermoine opened the door, Harry turned around looking at her with his mouth slightly open. "Hermoine? What are.." but Hermoine and Harry went toward each other until they got close enough to kiss each other and ended up in a hug. "We broke up..we just broke up.." she sobbed on Harry's shoulder as the song went on and on in her mind.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked looking concerned. Hermoine's voice was broken down. "I am now..." she said and kissed Harry in a sweet soft tender way. Suddenly, Hermoine backed away and said "The muggles..there..." and they both ran downstairs. "I gotta get my things..I'll call my mom from a pay phone"  
  
Harry nodded, his hand on her cheek. Hermoine wanted to stay with him, but the muggles were staring at them with wide scared eyes. "Be careful" said Harry, stroking her hair.  
  
Hermoine nodded and smiled. "You too" she said and she walked out the door.  
  
Hermoine ran and ran, Making my way through the crowds..I need you..And I miss you the song drifted on as she pushed against people to get to Viktor's house. She would get her things, call her mom to pick her up and go home.  
  
Hermoine entered the house. The door was unlocked. "Hello?" Hermoine shouted catiously. "Hellooo?? Victoria? Viktor? I've come to get my things.." she shouted. There was some kind of weird music on.  
  
It sounded like "Everywhere I need you so" but there was a weird beat to it as Hermoine got closer to the living room. Tears formed in her eyes. Viktor was nowhere in sight.She was scared.What kind of music is this? She thought.  
  
She sobbed and screamed. Victoria's body lay on the floor, and the music from the radio went on and on.  
  
"Noo.." hermoine whispered. Her mouth was dry, sweat dripped off her whole body. She was breathing hard, as if she couldn't breathe. She dropped to the floor, sobbing on the rug. She looked up, peices of carpet fluff stuck in her hair.  
  
She kneeled down over Victoria, who's blood had stopped, the knife stabbed in her stomach. Hermoine's fingers went weak. She had to get the knife out, but she was too weak. She could hardly get up. She wanted to call the police...and then suddenly, Hermoine realized something.  
  
Victoria was a muggle. Hermoine could tell by the type of her blood. Then how did Victoria know about the Tri-Wizard tournament? Hermoine stopped thinking, and held the knife,trying to push it up from Victoria's bloody body.  
  
Hermoine's tears fell on Victoria's face as she struggled to get the knife out. Her anxiety, Her mixed up feelings were finally blowing off, as she pulled the knife off her body, blood flowed through Victoria's whole body.  
  
Hermoine breathed hard. Her hand tried to reach the phone Staring blankly ahead but Hermoine's fingers were frozen as she saw Victoria's body die. Hermoine whispered "no" as hermoine's tired body fell to the bloody rug, her hair stained with blood, and both songs flowing through her mind.  
  
Hermoine struggled to get up. She gulped hardly as she stroked Victoria's hair. She shook her head in disbelief as she tried to stand up. Unfortanetly, her knees went weak and she fell to the floor again. She choked and gasped for breath, crawling to the telephone.  
  
She reached and pulled on the cord until the phone dropped with a thump. I don't want to let you go her song still singing in her mind. But the other song was playing on the radio too. In case you've missed anything, Victoria was dead, lying on the floor, with a tape of the song Viktor and her played together when they WERE together.  
  
Hermoine didn't try to stand up. She crawled toward the radio, but her hands couldn't reach..just couldn't reach. She dropped on the floor, her bloody chin on the rug.  
  
And everywhere you go, when I close my eyes, its you I see Victoria's song went on and on.  
  
Hermoine was just about to take the bloody knife and kill herself with it. She was confused. She had no memory, she just stared at Victoria's bloody lifeless body, laying on the floor while her favorite song go on and on. Hermoine dropped right next to Victoria and saw something sticking out from her blood stained hair. It was a note.  
  
  
  
To whoever it may concern. July 14 is the day I died. Never forget Everywhere, Viktor...never...  
  
Hemroine gulped hard, and clutching the note to her chest, she finally reached the phone. Her first instict was to call the police, but she had someone else in mind.  
  
Hermoine dialed the number, her fingertips dripping with Victoria's blood. "Hullo?" a scared voice answered. "Listen to me you fat pig, give it to *breath* harry *breath* noww!!!!" she screamed as loud as she could, trying to take her eyes away from Victoria's body.  
  
There was a slam sound of a phone and finally, a gentle voice answered. "Hermoine? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Hermoine started to sob. "Herm? hermoine! what!" harry said into the phone. Hermoine couldn't help it. "Whats that music coming from?" asked Harry. Hermoine just cried more and more.  
  
"Harry..har...victoria's.." and harry said "victorias what! Victoria's what?"  
  
Suddenly, Hermoine managed to wipe her tears away and be strong. I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you...tonight  
  
"Well whattya think im talking about? Victoria's Secret? Harry...she's dead" there was no answer. "Harry? Harry? Harry!" Hermoine screamed urgently into the phone and seeing Victoria's body again made her cry harder. Viktor loved her. And it was Hermoine's fault. She didn't even know who killed her. Or did she kill herself? It seemed so. But was that a fake note? It seemed unlikely.  
  
"Harry!" Hermoine said again toward the phone hearing strange noises. She heard someone go "don't try it" and then there was a click. What had happend? Where was Harry? Hermoine hanged up the phone, tears dripping. Victoria's song went on and on while Hermoine's song just faded. Hermoine's anxiety and sweat and blood just made her tired. She felt as if she wanted to faint. And that's just what she did. Faint. But the biggest mistake was faint with the knife in her hands.  
  
"Hermoine!" "Call the ambulance" "There's no pulse"  
  
"wait turn that music off" "Call the  
  
ing ambulance will you!" "Hermoine!" "There's no pulse!" "Turn the damn music off" "Oh god!!! Oh my baby!" "its alright mam, we'll take care of it.  
  
"Viktor! Im so glad your..." There was a sob. "Viktor, don't overeact, Victoria'll be fine" "Im sorry to interupt mam, but she's got no pulse" "Who?"  
  
Hermoine struggled to open her eyes, but the blood was sticking her lashes together. "Hermoine!" said a friendly hopefull voice. Hermoine looked up. It was Harry, except he had taken off his glasses and wiped them. Hermoine looked next to her. Viktor had fallen on the floor, crying.  
  
"No..Viktor don't cry" Hermoine wanted to say, but her lips were chapped and dry. "Open your eyes Herm! OPEN THEM!" Yelled Harry. There were three men around him, trying to pull him away. They were wearing uniforms. Hermoine's mom was crying on her husband's shoulder, hysterically.  
  
"HERM! BREATHE! stop joking! Open your eyes! Open your eyes! Open your damn mother f- eyes!" there was three screams as Hermoine fell down and closed her eyes. She could hear her mother yelling franticly, and Harry pleading terrified.  
  
Hermoine didn't know what was going on, her mind was a blank, she hardly remembered her name. She just drifted away from her life for a moment, she had no hearing no sound. But she could see a slight of light. She could hear just a bit of muffled sounds, but then she started to worry, because soon, everything went black and the sounds of life drifted away.  
  
"Victoria's got no pulse" "Get the docter" "Can you freaken get the damn.."  
  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"A sixteen year old female, pale skin, damage of a stab..." "a dirty blonde,blue eyes, seems unconcious" "what's the patient's nameses please?" "we uh are dealing with a ms.granger and a ms.lanes here"  
  
Hermoine's eyelashes tried to open, but she was hurt. Every part of her body was sore and her throat was so dry she needed a waterfall to calm down her thirst. Hermoine's choking mouth let out squeaky sobs.  
  
"Hermoine, it'll be alright.." said a terrified voice as she felt a hand over hers. "Ms.Lane is dead. We've lost her, Docter Banes"  
  
There were sobs and cries as the Docter said "Im so sorry" Hermoine shook her head and opened her eyes. She was in a medical room with her family,Viktor and his family, victoria's parents, and Harry Potter. She looked at the person next to her.  
  
"Mom, whos Ms.Lane?" she choked out. Her mom tried to hold her, but the docters and people in uniforms pulled back. "TELL ME WHO THE HELL IS MS.LANE!" screamed Hermoine, blood trickiling down her eyes.  
  
They all were silent. They tried to stop her from seeing the person next to her, who was supposdly Ms.Lane...Hermoine fell and hit her head and went unconcious. Ms.Lane was Victoria.  
  
"Hermoine..wake up" someone whispered pleadingly in her ear. She opened and fluttered her eyelashes to make sure they were working. She looked around her. It was big room with medical books, equipment, a bed next to her, and Harry.  
  
"Harry..what happend?" asked Hermoine. Harry sighed and said "When i heard about Victoria on the phone with you, I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I took Hedwig with me as a compass. It took very long because Hedwig was hungry, but then I found both of you...stained with blood" he said as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Harry...Victoria's dead. She killed herself. All because of me! Why the damn hell did I do this?" she asked. A nurse came in. "Mr.Potter, your five minutes are up." and led him outside. Hermoine managed to get up and walk over to Victoria's bed. She gulped as she stroked the pillows and felt a bump underneath.  
  
Surprised, she looked under the pillow and it revealed a strange huge locket. Hermoine stroked the gem and it fell on the floor. As Hermoine struggled to get it, she saw the locket had opened. She inspected what was inside and realized it was a picture and a note.  
  
It was a picture of a little girl on a man's shoulders.  
  
Dear Victoria,  
  
Merry Christmas! I am so sorry I couldn't come and give you your present in person, I really wanted to spend Christmas with you. Merry Christmas, I may come next year.  
  
-Daddy  
  
Hermoine's throat choked up as she saw a note inside that note, which said:  
  
Dear Victoria,  
  
I am so sorry to hear about the death of your father, I know you really loved him. I hope your alright  
  
The note was unsigned, but Hermoine felt that this wasn't from Viktor. She could see by the handwriting. A phone next to her started ringing. Surprised at who would call her in the hospital, she dropped the locket into her purse and picked up the phone.  
  
A worried voice made Hermoine's heart sink. "Hermoine? Is Viktor there to see you?"  
  
Terrified, Hermoine said "No, why?" and then the voice said "This is Viktor's mother...after we all left the hospital, we saw that Viktor wasn't with us..."  
  
"Where is he?" asked Hermoine anxiously.  
  
"We don't know."  
  
Hermoine clutched the phone and dropped it. She could hear screaming through the lines. Finally, she bent down and picked it up, her voice choking and breaking down. "When did he leave?" Hermoine asked.  
  
Viktor's mother answered, "We just saw him following us and then.."  
  
Suddenly, there was a sob and Hermoine told them to all come over to the hospital. After two hours, Hermoine's family, Harry, and Viktor's family were all crouched up in the tiny room, talking about Viktor.  
  
"What do you suppose that happend?" asked Mrs.Krum.  
  
Hermoine gulped and wasn't thinking about Viktor. She was thinking about Victoria. Do you think Time would pass me by  
  
Victoria, who was madly in love with Viktor...Victoria...who...  
  
Tears went down Hermoine's cheeks and she bit her lip. Victoria had died only because of her, and she knew that. And now Viktor was missing. What could be worse? Suddenly, the phone rang and answered her question.  
  
And I need you, And I miss you  
  
Hermoine clutched her other hand tightly as Ms.Krum picked up the phone and with a panicked voice, she said "Hullo?"  
  
Hermoine moved her neck and it felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her palms were sweating, her heart was beating very hard, and she clutched the purse where Victoria's locket,picture and notes were stored.  
  
"This is she" said Ms.Krum who had now faced Hermoine. Suddenly, Ms.Krum put her hand over her mouth. "What?" she choked out onto the phone.  
  
"Everything alright Ms.Krum?" asked Mr.Granger.  
  
Suddenly, Ms.Krum's lips went white. Her whole face was in shock as she dropped to the floor unconsious, with the recievier in her hand.  
  
Hermoine gulped as she picked up the receiver slowly. A man answered. "Hello?" Hermoine choked out lightly, her anderline rushing through her body.  
  
"Um yes, Ms.Krum? I am afraid I have some bad news" the man said.  
  
Hermoine stood still, frozen to the spot as if she were in a ice cube. First Victoria..now whats happend to Viktor?  
  
Clutching her purse, she stared at her parents and they looked at each other with worried glances.  
  
Faces Past, And Im homebound  
  
"Um..Are you still there Ms.Krum?" the man asked on the other line.  
  
Hermoine stood still, her hand nervously leaned closer and her lips parted and choked out with her sore throat, "Yes..what's happend?"  
  
The man on the other line said, "Im sorry M'am but Im afraid your son has been in an accident" 


	2. Epilogue: Summer With Viktor Krum

Epilogue: Summer With Viktor Krum  
  
It was hard whether to tell Hermione Granger had been keeping up the last weeks of summer. Harry stayed at her house, willing to keep her company. But she never smiled anymore, and refused to eat her meals unless somebody brought it up to her and insisted that she eat. Sighing, he got downstairs, his hair tousseled into something awful.  
  
"G'morning, Harry dear." Mrs.Granger's soft voice croaked out. Harry merely nodded and collapsed on the chair and proceeded to sleep. Mr.Granger only chuckled and hid his face behind the newspaper, the bittersweet smell of coffee going through his nose.  
  
"Can you bring this to Hermione?" Mrs.Granger asked, putting a bowl of soup in front of Harry. "It's morning, I know. But she has an awful cold and I think she needs something." she said, trying to convince herself everything was okay.  
  
Harry nodded, picking up the soup carefully.  
  
***  
  
There was a blinding flash.  
  
Black.  
  
Pure nothing.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione?" he called. No answer. Knocking on the door, he used one fist to push open the door.  
  
There was a blinding flash of green light.  
  
"Hermione!" the bowl poured onto the carpet, and Harry ran to the frail figure that lay on the floor.  
  
Blood poured throughout her head, and a wand was stuck in her hand.  
  
If I could just see you...tonight.  
  
***  
  
Crappy ending for ff.net, I know. But I posted this story on hp.com when I was an immature writer, and never saved the ending although I remembered the last sentence, so please don't flame. 


End file.
